Black Distress
by papersouls
Summary: Soul and Crona together? What happens next.? Read to find out. BEWARE SMUT CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Black Distress

Maka flew through the air with a vector arrow. "How does this bitch keep coming back." Soul growled. "Thud" went Maka as she bounced off the floor.

Crona snuck behind Medusa and slashed at her back. Blood started to flow out of the wound staining her clothes. "Hah take that bitch" Ragnarok shouted.

"Insolent brat!" Medusa cried sending vector arrows in all directions one slightly scratching Maka, but Crona was not so lucky. "Crona!" the scythe wielder and weapon as an arrow shot through the sword wielders abdomen

"You monster!" Maka cried through her soul resonance. "LEGENDARY SCYTHE, WITCH HUNTER" they cried "Medusa you're finally going to burn in HELL"

Next chapter will have much more in it

And the two authors will be uploading a new chapter every Tuesday


	2. Crona

Crona's P.O.V.

A pain ripped through my lower torso, "Crona? Crona?" I heard Raggnarock ask as he poked my face.

"Raggnarock, let Crona rest." Ms. Marie said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, an old wound has opened up again and will take time to heal. I must also run some more test; it's best he's not awake." Stein said in his monotonous voice.

"Shut it screw head. Crona's my miester, my means of transport, I can't be stuck in a bed forever if stupid doesn't wake up." The daemon sword snapped.

"Okay just let Crona sleep." The blonde weapon said.

"yeah, yeah." My weapon said and with a slurp went in to my blood stream again. a few moments later i was out again.

The next time i woke up i could open my eyes. "Crona, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Maka cried flinging her arms around me.

"M- Maka, please be careful." i said cringing in pain.

"Sorry Crona." she said pulling back with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, dude, nice to see your eyes open. got a little scared there. After last time that happened we thought you were a goner." Soul said flashing a ragged smirk.

'Shut up.' i thought to a fluttering feeling in my chest. "What happened after i got attacked?" I asked looking from my two friends.

"After i sliced that hag in half with the help of Maka, the wolf prick swooped in and snatched up her soul before i could eat it." the crimson eyed teen spat.

i gave him a sad look. "wel-"

Stein came bursting in interrupting me. "Crona, why do you have double x and xy chromosomes?" He exclaimed with a worried look.

A quick slurp went through the room then a, "Good job, fucknuts!" and a fist to the back of my head.

"It's not my fault!" i snapped at the daemon sword.

"Crona just tell us why do you have both the male and female genes?" Stein asked, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses.

I looked at everyone around the room. did they not know?

"i'm a girl."

"And i'm still male, assholes. Don't get any ideas. the only reason t pop out is because lady medusa made me like a fucking security system for this short stack." Raggnarock snapped at the people still staring at me.

"What?" I asked squirming under their stares.

"you're a girl?" Maka choked out.

"Y- yes. I thought you all knew." i gave a small laugh and scratched the back of my head.

"no, we all thought you were a boy. i guess the dress makes more sense!" She laughed. i gave a small giggle. my weapon grumbled and went back to where ever he went when in my body.

Me and Maka talked a little more as Soul and Stein possessed the information.

a loud bang signaled the arrival of another visitor. "Professor, Maka, Father would like to see you in the death room." Death the Kid said with a bow.

"Oh, Kid, I'll come right now!" Maka said a blush dusting her cheeks as she took Kid's hand and left the room.

"I should leave as well. I'll check up on you once i'm done." He gave his creepy smile then stalked out the door.

I sighed. "Hmm, I wonder what that's about?"

"I think it's a meeting for miesters only." Soul replied lazily leaning back in his chair.

Then it hit me. I'm alone in a room with Soul. This man does crazy things to my emotions with others in the room let alone just the two of us.

Oh shinigami, what am i going to?


End file.
